Child's Play at TUFF
by TheRainbowofClouds86
Summary: When the Chucky Doll arrives at Petropolis, the TUFF agents take a look at this doll it is getting out of hand. Chucky starts moving and walking he jumps and attack Kitty first and Dudley second because he has a knife in his hand and he goes out of hand and attack all the other agents. Will TUFF will be saved after it destroying? Horror/Thriller


**So I am going to do the Child's Play and the T.U.F.F Puppy crossovers. I seen this movie like: Child's Play, Child's Play 2, Child's Play Play 3, Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky. If I do some scenes like in Child's Play the first one, or if I can do T.U.F.F. Puppy some episodes like in Happy Hall-o-ween and even like or either stuff like it. I'll see about it when I get to it to what it looks like my grammar. Play Pals, the company behind the Chucky doll, is still trying to manage the bad publicity that arose from the events of the previous film. They use the melted parts of the possessed doll to rebuild it, and in the process one of the factory workers is electrocuted and killed when the machine malfunctions.**

When there's a strange going on around here at TUFF to see what is up to. There's a Play Pal truck arriving there by the TUFF Headquarters and it also it has a Good Guy dolls in it. The chief wondering what is going on out there.

"What's going on out here?" asked the Chief

"Probably there is a truck says Play Pals Toys are out here." said Dudley

"Looks like the Good Guy dolls are inside this truck." said Kitty

"May-maybe we should go-go check it out what's out here." said Keswick

"Come on, guys, let's go check it out." said Dudley

The TUFF agents walk right out of here to see what is it there, it's Play Pals, there are dolls in here laying on there and also still sitting out here, there was a man a human who threw some dolls everywhere out the streets he stop and look at the agents and the agents are looking at him too and looks like what is saying.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked the Human

"We like to see why there was a doll inside the truck?" asked Dudley

"Yes. The truck inside of with full of dolls here, c'mon I'll show what it is now." said the Human man.

As the the human man who had take a look at these dolls while the agents where it does. As everyone gasp and see what it is.

"This is the Chucky doll." said the Man

"Chucky Doll?" asked Agents

"Chucky doll was in there for truck?" asked the Chief

"Yes. His name is Charles Lee Ray." said the Man

"Charles Lee Ray? Nickname Chucky?" asked Kitty "I mean where does it come from?"

"Before long, Chucky is shot and mortally wounded while hiding in a toy store. Before dying, he collapses into a display of boxes of talking "Good Guy" dolls, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of them to not only seek revenge on Norris, but to avoid going to Hell." said the Man

"Going to Hell? What does that mean by that?" asked Dudley

"That night when a man name Chucky the human was killed he was hiding from the toy store, he ends up dying and then crashed into the window. He was collapse into of a display of the boxes talking says "Good Guy" dolls also using the voodoo ritual to transfer the soul into one of the body tells the soul when the thunder claps and then it finally have for revenge for seeking. If you want to have this doll, you can keep it but if when the doll acts up you all should be responsible for this." said Man

"Really?" asked Keswick "What-what-what are we-we-we going to do-do?"

"You should keep an eye on him and whatever you do be careful because he might going to do something really really bad like that at TUFF where you work there by the way, you must be responsible for this doll." said Man

"Alright sir, we got it, we promise we will handling this doll." said the Chief

"If the doll gets out and escape if he was alive?" asked Kitty "This is means..."

"He'll do something terrible if he was alive and also moving." said Man

"Okay we will sir, we promise we won't let him get away." said Dudley

"Got it." said Man

"Got it, we'll just do our best." said Kitty

**I'm going to request this for bellaswangirl71 and for me. and I just post it up for her but I did it I see the Chucky Doll in that Play Pals Toys truck sitting there.**


End file.
